


Find me at the library

by babylearnedtoread



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), College, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Study Date, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), personas only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylearnedtoread/pseuds/babylearnedtoread
Summary: Techno is invited to study for an exam by the one person that always manages to get on his nerves. But is that really why they're there?personas onlyyy
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 558





	Find me at the library

**Author's Note:**

> You look thirsty

Techno never missed one English course. Any other courses, yeah, he tends to miss those for a few extra hours of sleep or to go visit home sooner. But right now, he wishes he missed this one. 

His walking blond headache decided to make his life even harder today. He doesn't hate the boy, but he hates him. He hates how he always tries to get on Techno's nerves when he's particularly tired and his friends laugh at Techno's suffering with him, how obnoxious he sounds when he tries to prove someone wrong and how he basks in his victory when it turns out he's right. He hates how the blond lives to annoy Techno. 

But the blond is also one pretty motherfucker, which is probably one of the reasons Techno hates him so much. He's not jealous of him, he even pities him sometimes when a bunch of girls swarm around him and it happens more than one would think. No, he hates how infuriatingly attractive the boy is. 

And he hates to hopeful eyes looking at him right now, asking, no, begging him for help. 

"I'll pay you, Techno, i swear, i just need someone capable to study with to know I'll pass this exam." 

Techno can't say he doesn't enjoy the position he is in right now. "No." The blond pouts and furrows his eyebrows, biting his lip. He's thinking about his next move. Techno waits with a smug grin. 

"20 dollars" 

"No." 

"30" 

"No." 

"50. Techno, please?" The blond looks up at him, shoulders sagged in defeat. He sighs and stands up to leave. 

"Fine, Dream." He doesn't expect a pair of arms to wrap around his torso, the boy resting his head against Techno's chest. "Thanks, Techno! Library at 4? " And he's gone just like that, not even waiting for Techno to answer. 

He drops his backpack on one of the chairs and flops onto the other with a sigh. Dream wasn't there yet. The table he chose is on the top floor, looking out to the entrance door so he notices the blond bursting through the doors, looking around frantically. 

Techno takes pity on him and waves his hand at him. Dream's chest is heaving and his cheeks are flushed by the time he takes his seat on the other side of the table. He takes a deep breath and smiles embarrassed at Techno. 

"Sorry, I swear I tried to be on time." 

Techno busies himself with taking out his books and the blond mirrors him. "It's fine, dude, you weren't that late." He grins at the other who's still trying to catch his breath. 

"Plus, I won't punish you for being late to class or anything." Dream rolls his eyes at him. "Let's just start, smartass." 

Techno suggests they start by revising the material one more time before they quiz each other on the respective topic. They're quiet for a good 15 minutes. 

"Did you take any notes on course 6?" 

Dream's voice snaps him out of his thoughts. He scrambles through the pages, trying to find the right ones. He extends them over the table, but they don't meet the other's hand. He finally looks up and is met with a sight to be seen. 

He has no idea when the blond picked up a lollipop, but he's currently sliding one out of his mouth, then pushing it back in and hollowing his cheeks as he sucks on it, all the while he still has his attention on the book in front of him. 

Techno's startled out of his haze by the pages sliding out of his weak grip and spreading on the table. Dream jumps in his seat, removing the lollipop and smiling shyly. "Sorry, i forgot i asked." He starts gathering the pages, freeing his hand by sliding the candy back in his mouth and moving it around with his tongue, humming a tune. 

He stops when he notices Techno's eyes on him. Techno looks back at his book, but not without feeling himself heat up from the grin Dream sends him. 

They sit in silence for a few more minutes before Dream breaks the silence again. "I have some too-", his voice breaks and he clears his throat, " some notes, i mean. I did some individual research, if you want to look at them. Not that you'd need help, but i thought i'd-" His rambling is cut short when he looks at Techno's amused expression. "-offer", he finishes quietly. 

Techno extends his hand, waiting for the pages to be placed in it. "Individual work you say? I thought you needed help to pass this exam." 

Dream smiles, ignoring Techno's question and keeps reading. 

He takes a look over the notes. They're clear and concise, right on the topic and enough to keep a whole conversation going with their professor for the oral exam. Techno raises his eyebrow, squinting his eyes at Dream. 

"Dream, why did you want to study with me?" 

"I told you i need help-" 

Techno leans forward, placing his hands on the table. "You don't need help in English, Dream." 

Dream finally looks at him, his cheeks flushed like a maiden who was asked an indecent question. 

He looks around and meets Techno's eyes again with a grin. Suddenly, his eyes widen when the blond's foot starts sliding up his leg. The boy has removed his shoe, moving his sock-covered toes over Techno's pants. 

Techno tries to catch a glimpse at his lap when the foot reaches his thigh, but he quickly averts his eyes, looking around to make sure no one sees them. 

He shouldn't be so turned on by the simple action, especially when it's conducted by a black sock with smiley faces all over it, but he is because the foot presses against his dick and he feels it twitch under the pressure. 

A strangled growl escapes him and he grabs the edge of the table until his knuckles turn white. His other hand breaks the pencil he's been holding. 

Dream is still massaging his dick with his foot, licking the lollipop with his mouth open. Techno finds himself pressing harder against the touch. Dream talks in a hushed voice, leaning forward. "What, Techno? You're always telling me how I'm a big pain in your ass. Don't you want to be one in mine too?" 

Techno snorts, but he has to try to suppress a moan when Dream's toes curl and uncurl over his clothed dick. "That sounded stupid." Dream grins. "Yeah, but think of it." Techno grunts. Oh he's thinking of it, he wants it. 

They're in a library, a public place, there are cameras, they could get arrested if he doesn't stop himself from- he sees the door to their right: bathroom. 

Dream follows his gaze and his eyes light up in understanding. He removes his foot and puts it back in his shoe. Techno already misses it, his cock aching against his jeans. 

Dream stands up and makes his way towards the bathroom. He waits for the door to close to let out a ragged breath. 

Another 20 seconds pass and he's on his feet, moving without even thinking towards the door. A hand drags him by the collar as soon as he enters and he's pushed against the door. 

Dream smiles, inches away from his face. "I checked, it's empty." But it might not be for long so they may need to hurry. That's enough for Techno to forget any inhibitions and grab the blond's neck, pressing his lips against the other's. 

Dream's lips part when he lets out a gasp at the hand grabbing his ass, signaling him to jump and wrap his legs around Techno's waist. Techno takes advantage of it and licks inside his mouth. Their kiss becomes sloppy and their breathing uneven, neither taking the time to fill their lungs with enough air. 

Techno moves and places Dream on the edge of the sinks. He starts kissing down Dream's neck and shoulder and slides his hand down his back and under the hem of Dream's sweatpants and boxers. 

Dream whines with a shudder at the cold finger finding his hole and he arches his back, chest pressing against Techno to give him better access. 

Techno pushes his finger in and then another, scissoring and curling them. Dream shivers, but his fingers start pulling and working on Techno's pants. His voice is shaky. "Forget it, please, just fuck me." 

His pants are finally open and Dream wastes no time to pull his member out. Techno sighs in relief. He circles Dream's waist with one arm and lifts him enough to be able to pull down his pants and underwear. 

The blond wiggles out of the clothes, taking advantage of his freedom by spreading his legs in front of Techno, leaning back against the mirror. 

Techno looks down at the red, tight hole and prays he doesn't break the boy. He lines up and pushes in slowly, watching his dick being swallowed by the heat inside. 

Dream's mouth is hanging open, eyebrows furrowed, trying to accomodate the lenght inside him. Techno, rubs soothing circles into his hips, reminding the boy to relax his muscles. 

Dream manages to speak through the panting. "Deeper, go deeper!" Techno is already so deep he can almost see himself through the boy's belly, but he pushes once more until he bottoms out and the mirror behind Dream rattles as he shudders. He lets the blond get used to the intrusion. 

"You can move, before someone comes and sees us." 

Techno thrusts once experimentally and Dream's eyes roll in the back of his head. He grab's the blond's waist to bring him close and slams inside him a few more time. The boy lets out chocked moans every time Techno pushes back in and he finally picks up the pace. 

Dream is clawing at his back, trying to keep himself closer to the other and his eyes are watering from the burn around his hole, but he begs Techno to go faster. 

Techno hits the boy's prostate a few times and the blond starts chanting. "Close, close, Techno-" 

The gasps in his ear urge him to begin jackhammering inside the other, abusing his prostate. Dream comes with a cry and Techno milks him through his orgasm with a few strokes of his hand before the boy pats it away, whimpering from overstimulation. 

"Dream i-" 

Dream slides his hands through Techno's hair with whatever strength he has left. "In." He pulls him into a kiss and Techno grunts in his mouth as he comes deep inside the blond. 

Techno rests his forehead on the boy's chests as they try to catch their breath, Dream's fingers still resting in his hair, keeping him close under his chin. 

"We should probably get dressed." 

Techno pulls out and starts cleaning himself and Dream. He grabs the boy's waist, helping him get back on the ground and they get dressed. 

A reluctant knock on the door startles them, then a voice yells in a hushed voice from the other side. 

"Dream we know you're in there." George knocks again, this time more hurried. "Are you done yet? We've been guarding the door for so long people are going to be suspicious!" 

Techno raises his eyebrow at Dream. Dream shrugs. "I didn't know they were out there, i swear!" 

They make their way out and Dream glares at his friends, then turns his attention back to Techno. "They're probably here to make fun of me again." 

"Why would we make fun of you? You finally got laid and you're not pathetic anymore." Dream pouts at Sapnap. 

George grabs Sapnap's backpack and starts dragging him away. "Come on, we have places to be! You too!" He points at Dream. 

Dream places a quick kiss to Techno's lips, but before he can leave, Techno deepens it and the blond sighs into the kiss. A smile spreads on his face when they part. 

"Does this mean i don't have to pay you anymore? I mean, I'm happy to, but that would feel wrong, right?" 

Techno laughs. "Depends, are you going to recommend me to a friend too?" 

Dream shoves him in the chest, but Techno brings him back into a kiss by the back of his head. The blond presses his forehead to Techno's, biting his lip into a smile. "Don't be a stranger, okay? Call me or something." 

And like that he's gone, jogging after his friends. Techno looks down at the phone in his hand, at the number he typed when they were in the bathroom. 

He presses dial. It rings once, twice, then a voice answers. "Hello?" 

"Hi, stranger."

**Author's Note:**

> Was that enough to satiate your thirst?


End file.
